Délire culinaire
by buli-chan
Summary: Délire entre de la musculation, Aida et de pauvre cobaye tel que Kagami, kuroko ou encore Akashi qui malheureusement passait par là.


**Bonjour ou bonsoir selon l'heure je préviens avant toute chose cet one shoot n'est pas du tout sérieux juste un délire qui est sortie de ma tête un jour et que j'ai écris.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont tous à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Délire culinaire.

Seirin venait de gagner Rakuzan, l'empereur sacré. Ce fut un véritable exploit qu'une petite et nouvelle équipe remporte la victoire face à la plus puissance académie.

Evidemment, les joueurs souhaitèrent fêter cet exploit cependant c'est à partir de là que leur chute commença.

Riko Aida alias leur vénérable et gentille ce qui reste à être démontrer coach étant une femme, voulut faire la cuisine.

Seulement il y eu un léger problème, sa nourriture est non comestible en plus d'avoir, une physionomie très attirante dans le dégoutant.

Immédiatement les cuisiniers de l'équipe montrèrent leur refus mais face au regard mortel de la jeune fille, ne purent qu'acquiescer sa décision, de grosse sueur le long du corps.

Décidément la fille du groupe était une véritable démone. Voulant prouver que sa cuisine était excellente, un petit test de cuisine fut organisé en plein air.

Sur une belle pelouse verte avec une petite brise, les voilà transpirant ou dégoulinant de sueur froide face à une sorte de pot où se trouvaient des étiquettes dedans.

D'un coup de main rapide et précis, cinq petits morceaux de papiers furent tirés sur les quels des prénoms figurés dessus qu'elle nomma sans tarder pour le grand malheur des choisis.

« »Kagami, kuroko, Hyuga Teppei et Mitobe. »

Chacun des nommés se mirent à prier dans diverse religion, blanchirent d'effroi, transpirent abondamment et se préparèrent à mourir dans la minute qui suit.

Chacun s'installèrent sur une chaise, face d'une assiette blanche, plus pour longtemps et dune verre d'eau, ils en auront bien besoin.

Le capitaine pour se donner un peu de contenance, dit d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire :

« Les premières années, préparez vous à la survie quant à mes amis bon courage. Si jamais, il m'arrivait quelque chose, sachez que je vous ai aimés, que je veux me faire enterrer et des fleurs autour de ma tombe. Evitez les plaques, par contre ! C'est tout ! »

Après cette déclaration d'amour fou laissant sur le Q les autres, les yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites et le bouche en « O », le binoclard leva les yeux vers terminator qui revenait avec sa cargaison empoisonné.

Un peu plus loin marchait à travers les allées à la recherche de quelque chose, quand d'un coup perçut à travers un terrain les objets de sa recherche.

Quelque chose cependant, l'intriguais. Bon dieu, Seigneur, que font-ils à s'accrocher à la nappe comme des demeurés, le visage changeant de couleur à tout instant, blanc, bleu, vert, blanc, rouge que pour certains bleu à nouveau. Puis c'était la victoire car la couleur de la peau reprit celle d'origine enfin plus ou moins.

Ces symptômes n'étaient que le début, d'un coup de main brusque, rapide et désespéré, chacun attrapait son verre et le buvait Q sec demandant immédiatement de l'eau à nouveau§. Leur bouche bougeait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Sacré nom de Zeus mais que mangeaient-ils ?

Ainsi intrigué, le roux s'avança vers eux, quand son corps fut assez proche de la table, ses yeux regardèrent le plat de forme irrationnelle, selon lui.

D'un coup, le surprenant, un bras se posa sur son épaule et le força à s'asseoir sur une des chaises vacantes, à son plus grand désarroi.

« Bonjour Akashi, j'ai besoin de toi. Tous mes joueurs ne reconnaissent pas mes talents culinaires. Du coup, je leur fais une petite dégustation. Tu peux t'y joindre ? »

Bien évidement cette question n'en était pas une, mais un ordre, que perçut l'empereur qui acquît inquiet pour sa vie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'hériter de l'empire avait compris la raison des couleurs bizarres des autres, cette nourriture était incomestible.

Ce fut un véritable entrainement psychologique pour avaler, tous firent la même chose allant jusqu'à taper dans leur ventre ou sur la table, pour essayer désespérément d'achever le morceau dégoutant se coinçant à travers la gorge, leur donnant maintes nausées leur faisant tourner la tête.

D'un coup, un éclat de génie frappa Kagami, qui s'élança vers sa maison situé à même pas cinq minutes à pied, puis qui revient avec une altère pour chaque cobaye.

Kuroko le regardait comme un fou, ce que le roux fit parallèlement. La réponse à la paire d'yeux le fixant, fut :

« Autant éliminer de suite et au moins on pensera à autre chose qu'à la mort qui nous attend, dans peu de temps. »

Ainsi à chaque bouché, même entre, les pauvres torturés faisaient de la musculation énergétiquement afin de s'aider à mastéguer.

Et enfin leur heure de délivrance arrive. Certains ne tenaient presque plus debout, d'autres plus blancs qu'un fantôme, ou encore les vaillants qui essayaient de paraitre un tant soir peu en forme.

« Alors je cuisine bien oui ou non ? »

La question de Riko s'élava dans le ciel, chacun se regardèrent et partirent, tous sans exception en courant, pour de un s'éloigné de leur bourreaux, hurlant de rage et allé se vider de ces choses détruisant leur estomac, dans les toilettes publiques.

Bref bonne victoire Seirin pour le meilleur comme le pire quant à Akashi, capitaine de l'équipe Rakuzan, ben, double défaite pour toi désolé. Tu y arriveras mieux la prochaine fois surtout si tu es loin du diable culinaire qu'ait Aida Riko.

* * *

**Et voilà je félicite ceux et celles qui auront eu le courage de lire ceci et bonne fin de journée ou de soirée. **


End file.
